Vulcanization accelerators promote vulcanization of rubber by increasing the rate of vulcanization. Premature vulcanization inhibitors delay the onset of vulcanization which inhibition extends the processing time vulcanizable rubber compositions may be handled without scorching the batch and extends the time such compositions may be stored without serious deterioration.
The use of (aminothio)-triazines as accelerators for vulcanization of rubber is known, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,366,598, 3,655,599, and 3,844,970.